It was never her
by ahintofwhistle
Summary: This is what happens to Eragon and Saphira after the fourth book. They leave Alagaesia and ... well you have to read the story to get to know how it continues [This is probably going to be an Eramur-story so be warned: this contains SLASH]


So hey guys this is my first Eramur story and my first language is not English but I hope you like it anyway :)

Before you start reading some things you should know. Eragon and Murtagh are no brothers in this story. This plays after the fourth book when Eragon and Saphira are leaving with the Eldunari and the eggs. There is probably being something OCC, I´m sorry for that, but it was about two or three years ago that I read the books for the second time and I simply can´t remember everything about how the acted etc. There is no time for reading right now because of the many exams in school but I HAVE to write down this story! Sorry again I´m rambling, have fun reading this ^^

I don´t really know where this story will take me but if you have anything to say or ideas to go on feel free to review to me I would appreciate it very much! I´m trying to finish it until Christmas maybe even January but I can´t guaranty anything ^^

"It was never her."

"What are you saying, little one?"

Eragon swallowed hard and asked himself if he could tell her.

"Yes, you better tell me everything." His dragon seemed annoyed and nudged him with her snout. But her actions didn´t make anything easier for him to decide if and when he would tell his best friend about not being intrested in Arya but someone else. It isn´t like Eragon is not liking her or doesn´t find her attractive but she is not the right person for him. He knew that for sure.

"You know I can hear you thinking, Eragon, right?"

The boy looked at her and felt ashamed. "Sorry I forgot to shut you out-" She interrupted him promply "No, you won´t bottle up your feelings and everything else. Tell me, you know you can trust me."

Eragon sighed. At the moment the dragon was glaring at him but also seemed curious. Telling her about his crush was difficult because they have a bond and he would naver be able to fully get away from her.

,Minutes passed and she got impatient. "Please tell me you´ll feel much better. You don´t have to carry the weight of your secrets alone, I´m here for you." The boy gazed at her. "We have to go on with our journey or we won´t reach our destination today, sooo tell me you know I hate it to be the one who is nagging." That made Eragon laugh, there she was right.

"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean." The boy began to smirk until Saphira pushed him and he nearly fell to the ground. "What was that for?" he complained. "Stop whining you started to be so sassy. Fine if you don´t want me to know. I´ll go and look if there is everything alright with the eggs and the Eldunarí."

Standing there alone for what felt like an hour(it was probably about five minutes) Eragon went after Saphira. He stopped behind the dragon and whispered "I never felt anything other than friendship for Arya." He would pause there before saying "But I think I´m in love with somebody else." There was it, he had told her. The knot inside of him was getting looser.

"Well, aren´t you feeling much better now? Wait what?" She began to blínk furiously while he started to giggle because of the face she made at him. "Actually you are right, I´m kind of relieved now, but that I told you that doesn´t mean that I´ll tell you who it is. Let´s get going, we want to arrive today and not tomorrow."

"I want to know who it is."

"I´ll not tell you now, patience, Saphira, patience." Eragon smirked at her mischiviously and walked over to their bags and the eggs.

"Just don´t expect me to tell you anything either in the future."

"Why don´t we get ready to fly and I´ll think if I ´ll tell you more on the flight? Is that aceptable my lady?" Eragon was smiling.

Saphira snorted and her rider packed everything onto her back before he climed up himself.

Before he could tell her he was ready they were already flying and he had nearly lost his balance. Now it seemed like his dragon was the one laughing.

One or two hours passed in a rush and in silence. It was Eragon who said something at first.

"Guess!"

"Huh?"

"I said guess."

"Yeah, well I can understand what you say just perfectly, but what should I guess?"

Eragon groaned "With who I´m in love with if it is not Arya."

She didn´t answer instantly, she was thinking it seemed. "Do I know her? Because it is not like I would know every female acquaintance you´ve mad in your whole life." Her response made him laugh again. "You know the person."

"Eragon." She sounded bothered. "You aren´t making it any easier for me to guess."

The boy sighed "It´s not like we have no time, Saphira."

Eragon wondered why the Eldunari were not saying anything before he remembered that they wouldn´t want to influence them too much with their wisdom and knowledge.

"Nasuada."

He answered sounding stunned "No, definitely not. What made you think its her?"

"We don´t know that many women and we know her rather well don´t you think."

"When did I say it was a woman?" Saphira was silenced by this answer. "Sorry little one, I haven´t thought of this possibility. But that isn´t doing anything to make it less difficult for me. You have a lot of guy friends you know."

"I won´t say anything, just as I said we have more than enough time. And I´m curious how long it is going to take you to find out. Why don´t we change the topic and you can guess again later?"

Saphira grumbled but agreed nonetheless. "What do you want us to talk about?"

"How exactly are we going to construct a building we don´t know how big it should be, with things we don´t even know if they are there? Where are we even going?"

"That are two easy questions. We will build it as huge as we need it today and not tomorrow with the things that are there and not with things who aren´t. People are going to come to us so that we teach them to be good rider and dragon. They´ll help us if we need to expand something."

Eragon didn´t answer.

"Aren´t you satisfied with how I answered your question?"

"No, it´s not that. But are we really the right one´s to teach others to be good or whatever?"

"Little one, you are thinking too much everything is going to fall in order because we are in this together. Remember that, you are not alone. And now that you are done with worrying why don´t you tell me who it is?"

"Yeah, the answer is still no. You can still guess but I´m not telling you right away. And you tell me I´m worrying too much." He was laughing by now.

"Then don´t tell me, I´m going to find out who it is... Why don´t you sleep a little bit you sure are tired? I´ll wake you if I found a place for us."

Eragon nodded and was instantly in the world of dreams.

"Wake, up I think we are here. At least it feels like home." said the dragon tying to wake up her rider, who was in a deep sleep.

Then Eragon woke up with a start. "What?" Sleepily he blinked at Saphira, who was obviously happy. "We are home, it feels like home to me." Eragon looked around. It was a sunny day and there was water floating about 50 feet away in a steady little stream. In the distance you could see the mountains. The boy felt warm and thought "Yeah, Saphira you are right, it is it the right place for us." In that exact moment a bird flew above them and suddenly sat down on Eragons shoulder, beginning to sing. "You see that, I think the bird is telling us the same."

"Caution, little one you don´t know if he´s health or some kind of carnivore." At the reply Eragon began to giggle. "Yeah, this little birdie is a carnivore, sure."

The bird flew away. Eragon didn´t know why but the departure of the little animal made him sad.

"Shall we begin?" he asked his companion.

"Orik."

"What? What is it no with Orik? I asked you if we should begin builing our own house?" He was staring at her confused.

"I´m just guessing, little one."

"Well, no. Now start helping me."

[A/N: sorry I don´t know anything special about building houses, therefore I hope you can forgive me the time jump ;)]

It took about one month to construct a kind of building, where they had enough space and where they felt content. The house was huge and was equipped with several rooms where you could sleep and two or three little rooms to wash yourself. Eragon and Saphira got their own big room (what room with enough space for a dragon is not big) at the end of the long hall that connected all rooms. Even though a whole month passed Saphira hadn´t guessed right. Or maybe didn´t like to give the correct answer?

Eragon was wondering."How lond do you think it will take until the first dragon and his rider´ll arrive?"

"I don´t know little one. A year could pass or five until then. Except Arya or maybe Murtagh come by earlier." Saphira seemed to be tired but she did notice that Eragon winced at Murtaghs name.

"Now I know for sure. It is Murtagh, isn´t it?" She sounded disappointed so Eragon didn´t reply anything instead he moved away from her, walking into the woods.

"Hey, little one, why are you walking away from me?" Saphira followed her rider until he turned around and wouldn´t meet her eyes."I know you are disappointed from me, so why do you have to harp on about this?" Now he looked right into her eyes but before he could say more there was a huge dragon wing dragging him closer. "Now don´t you put any words in my mouth, Eragon. I just never fully trusted Murtagh but for you I´ll try again. I LOVE you, even if I don´t like the one you love. You´ll always be my little one to protect." She looked at him like he was something that would break as easily as glass, as if he was precious. "You are." He looked at her confused. "You are something precious too me."

"Saphira, you are too and I´ll always love you, you know."

"Awww, what do we have here a dragon and his rider all cosy." a familar voice said.

Author´s note:

Uhhh sorry bout the cliffhanger but it was necessary. You ask why? Because I´m evil. Well no that´s a lie but I want to make it more exciting for you. Soooo I hope you will write me what do you think. Thanks for reading, love you all guys! Until tomorrow hopefully, byebye :D


End file.
